


Honey and Hazelnut

by orphan_account



Series: Pairing Project Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chefs, M/M, Makeouts, pastry chefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhi Xiang is just working out how to transport all this consolation food upstairs when Yixing wanders into the kitchen, Zhi Xiang's white button-down shrugged over his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Hazelnut

**Author's Note:**

> Showxing chef!au. I'm honestly not sure why I wanted to write this pairing. Well, I can think of a person or two LOL. But mostly, I wanted to write this AU and this pairing has a dynamic that fits it really well, I feel.

Zhixiang is half-way through plating the ravioli on auto-pilot when it occurs to him that Michelin-level plating is not going to be appreciated this morning. This is ten times the number of parcels for a usual serving, anyway. And he's not even sure it will be enough. 

He straightens from where he's bent over the island counter, hooking the cloth over his right shoulder with a sigh. Pots, pans, and other miscellaneous utensils lay stacked neatly in the sink and his morning's work covers most of the countertop. He's just working out the logistics of transporting this spread to the third floor when the bottom stair creaks lightly and Yixing walks into the kitchen with Zhixiang's white uniform button-down shrugged over his shoulders.

Beautiful.

Zhixiang skirts around the island to fold his lover into his arms. 

"When'd you get up," Yixing mumbles into Zhixiang's shoulder. His mouth opens in a yawn, lips sealed warmly to the crook of Zhixiang's neck. 

"Around the time you rolled away with the whole comforter," Zhixiang teases, thumbs stroking Yixing's shoulder blades over the shirt.

Yixing hums. His inhales are deep and steady as he melts further into his boyfriend's embrace. Zhixiang can feel the soft heat emanating from Yixing's bare legs through his slacks. "It was cold."

"I had guessed," Zhixiang laughs.

"I mean after you got up." 

Zhixiang snorts and slides his hands down to Yixing's firm bare hips, turning him around so he can shuffle them to the lay-out on the counter. When Yixing notices their breakfast he wiggles happily in Zhixiang's grip, twisting back to fit their lips together before hopping onto a high chair and pulling the plate of ravioli forward into his lap. The button-down rides up just to the top of Yixing's strong thighs, where most of the evidence of last night is spotted in pinks and reds.

Zhixiang knew how much last night's pastry event had set Yixing on edge, so the way Yixing is snarfing down this morning's offering is soothing, as is the way his lips curve and his eyes crinkle when he plucks the last ravioli from the plate and sweetly asks if there's any more. 

Zhixiang simply substitutes the polished-off plate in his hand for the next platter, but this one is agnolotti pasta, not finger-food, so Yixing scans the countertop for a utensil of some sort. 

His search stops abruptly at an innocuous dessert plate in the midst of the courses. Zhixiang watches a bit warily as Yixing squints in confusion, tilts his head in consideration, then finally leans over to lift the plate off its perch on an ice pack.

"You made me nougat soufflé and ricotta," Yixing says. 

Zhixiang isn't sure what to make of that neutral tone, so he straddles the stool next to Yixing and slides two dessert spoons from under the trimming of a plate lined with stuffed mushrooms. "And honey ice cream. This set wasn't on the list last night, so I thought it would be okay."

Yixing worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he regards the dessert. Zhixiang worries when Yixing sets it down on the counter with a sniffle. "You made me dessert." And Yixing's eyes go glassy.

Zhixiang blinks. Last night must have been _really_ hellish for the patissier. Yixing isn't used to leading a whole kitchen like Zhixiang is, and impressing this particular list of guests would have been a daunting undertaking even for him. But Yixing hadn't shown nerves, too busy whirlwinding around the stations. He had a flawless run. The nerves did, however, come out as soon as they stepped back into their flat, and Zhixiang had spent most of the night pulling it out of him, thoroughly and hard. 

Closure, Zhixiang knows, is the last necessary component of Yixing's recovery. And so, consolation food. He knows there's probably a thousand mistakes with his attempt, but it's the only dish for which Yixing has walked him through the full preparation.

He suspects that may be why it wasn't on the list last night for the showcase.

He offers Yixing a spoon, and Yixing stares at it for a while before turning to Zhixiang, tear tracks and lip wibbles and all. 

"I don't think I like dessert anymore." Yixing says quietly. His frown pokes into his dimple. Cavity cute. Zhixiang smiles, rejection bittersweet. He understands. "I want you to feed it to me."

"Hm? Feed? Yes, ah, okay, love." Zhixiang takes the request in stride, digging a small spoonful out of the honey ice cream before proffering the prepared bite. 

Yixing sniffs at it. "With your mouth."

Zhixiang's smile glues itself in place. "Yes, great idea, right, with my- my." He shoves the spoon in his mouth with purpose.

Yixing swings a leg over his thighs, hands coming to rest on Zhixiang's bare chest, before leaning in to lick into Zhixiang's mouth. Their tongues curl together to the taste of honey and cream, and Yixing sucks Zhixiang's tongue into his mouth gently with a pleased hum. All clean, he sits back against the counter smacking his lips. "Again."

Zhixiang knows Yixing wouldn't tire of his work just because of negative association, but he never knew a little reconditioning could be so enjoyable. Or that it could include a morning of deep languid kisses infused with chocolate honey and hazelnut. By the time the plate is clean, Yixing's fingers are tangled in Zhixiang's hair, and his breath is catching on every downstroke of his steady grind against Zhixiang's hips.

"Does this mean--mg-- I'm cut out for desserts," Zhixiang pants against Yixing's lips.

Yixing giggles. "Stick to the main course, chef."

Zhixiang's hands shift down Yixing's hips, squeeze his ass. "Sure thing, babe."

Yixing's legs lock tight around Zhixiang's waist when he stands carefully to take this to the living room. The brunch spread will lay waiting until they resurface for a bite before heading into work together, refreshed and ready to dish high cuisine to their patrons for another night, an indomitable duo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experimental series with a bunch of Exo pairings (though this may be the last showxing one until I have to release my chef aesthetic feels again) so any comments or praise or constructive criticism would be really appreciated!


End file.
